Waiting and Seeing
by marchingbandcutie16
Summary: Embry and Lani's, and the rest of the packs kids, are all grown up...Kyra, Elizabeth, and Lex are main characters! Rated T for language!
1. Chapter 1

*All the kids are older, this is their story….

**Lex's POV**

Finally 18! Hell yeahs! Now I can move out of that damn house. The twins are killing me. The 'rents are killing me. And to top it all off, things are going weird with my body, and the tiniest things piss me off.

"Happy birthday Lex!" I heard the twins yell as they run into my room, breaking me from my thoughts. As annoying as they are, I still love them. I smiled and hugged them both. Kyra was having to fight all the boys off, and Elizabeth was content being single. Kyra was the socialite of La Push. Head Cheerleader in Middle School, and probably going to be Head Cheerleader in High School now. She was also star softball player in La Push. She was so smart too. And pretty. I hated it when a guy came anywhere near here. Elizabeth was totally different. All she cared about was school. She is so different from Kyra. She's quite, and not outgoing at all. Seth Clearwater is her best friend. And she's always getting hurt in someway. Mom and Dad should have named her Grace.

"Thanks, kiddos. Now get out so I can get dressed!" I said throwing my dirty shorts at them. They took off screaming and laughing and I heard mom laugh at them. I was getting ready when my phone started ringing. It was my best friend, Frankie.

"Hey dude!" I said answering the phone. "Lex, man, I'm so, so sorry," he said. "Sorry about what, man?" I asked, concerned now.

"Saturday night, at Michael's party, I slept with Shanna. I'm so sorry dude. I was drunk, and I had no clue what I was doing. I'm so-" he didn't get to finish because I hung up the phone and threw it at my wall. My mom came running up the stairs and into my room. I was shaking like crazy.

"Lex, calm down! What' s wrong?" "Frankie! That fucking bastard slept with Shanna! I mean seriously! He should have known better! We have been dating for three fucking years! And why the hell was she there anyways!" I yelled and just kept shaking worse. Then mom done something weird. She yelled for my dad. "Embry, I need you ASAP!" She never talked to dad this early of the mornings since he worked night shifts. Dad came running into my room and escorted me outside.

"Did you do something to make Shanna go to that party Lex? Did you? Did you do something to make Frankie sleep with her?" Dad was just making me even more mad. I couldn't handle it anymore. I was so damn pissed! I started to yell at dad, but the next thing I know, I was looking at the ground, and more less, I was looking at paws. Then, dad's voice was in my head. _Lex, calm down. Do not freak out! You need to listen to me, okay? _I tried calming down. Then I saw myself in dad's mind. That's crazy right? This is just a bad dream, right? I am a freaking wolf. A silver-colored wolf. _No this is not a dream Lex. Just calm down okay? When you calm down, I will explain everything to you. You just stay out here, do not leave the back yard, and calm down. I'll be waiting on the back porch watching you. _

I am a m-effin wolf, and my dad expects me to be calm? Ain't gonna happen. I looked up at the house and saw Kyra freaking out at what she just saw.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kyra's POV**

Well, today started as a normal day. Woke up, got ready, ran into my brothers room with my twin sister to yell 'Happy Birthday' at him, heard him yelling and cussing at mom, which is not normal, and then I follow him and my dad outside and I watched my big brother turn into a giant furry wolf.

"What the hell dad?!" I yelled at him.

"Just go back inside Kyra. Your mother and I will explain later. Just go inside," he said calmly. He just sat there. Cool as a cucumber. No emotion at all. What. The. Hell. I stormed into the house to see my mother on the phone.

"Emily, I'm telling you, it happened all of a sudden. We noticed the changes, but didn't think it would happen this soon. Do you think I need to call Paul now? Oh, gotta go. Call you later," she said hanging up on Emily when she noticed me.

"Mom, why would you need to call Paul? What does he have to do with this?" Mom just looked at me. Then dad and Lex walked in and she looked at dad. Then Lux walked in and got confused.

"Mom, dad, what the hell is going on?!" Lex and I yelled at the same time. You'd think we were the twins and not Lux and I. "Why do you need to call Paul? How can my big brother turn into a freaking monster wolf now? Why is nobody answering me?!" "Kyra Faith calm down right now!" My dad yelled in a way he has never yelled at us before. "Now, Elizabeth, you can finish getting ready for school. Kyra and Lex, you two need to stay here today."

"Why does she not have to stay too?" Lex asked.

"Because I didn't see anything. I have a feeling I'll find out later anyways. By guys!" Lux said as she grabbed the keys to her car and left for school.

"Please, someone start explaining this to me right now!" Lex yelled.

"If you will calm your ass down, I will explain!" Dad yelled. We both calmed down and sat down on the couch. Mom and Dad stood at the fireplace and looked at each other for a while before looking back at us.

"Lux was right. She isn't here right now because she did not see what happened. Now, here goes nothing," Mom started.

"You guys have grown up hearing all the legends. Well, obliviously, they are true seeing that Lex turned into a wolf. We are not werewolves, but more like shape shifters since we can change anytime we want to," he went to continue, but I stopped him.

"Wait? Who is 'we'?" I asked,

"The whole pack sweetie. Sam, Jared, Seth, Brady, Collin, Leah, Jake, Quill, Joseph, Paul, and your father. And now you Lex. Now, I know this is strange, but it's true."

"Why did I change then? Is it because there are vampires near?" Lex asked. "Woah, woah, wait. Vampires are real too?!" I exclaimed. Mom, dad and Lex just laughed at me. "It's a serious question you guys!"

"Well seeing that Lex was right, they are real. They are very real. Now, here's the next thing. You guys remember the story of the Third Wife?" "Yeah, with the imprinting, soul-mate thing?" Lex asked. "Yes that. Well, it's real as well. Most of the ones that first phased from when you're father and I were teenagers have imprints. I am your fathers imprint," mom explained.

"So does that mean that Emily is Sam's, Kim is Jared's, Adam is Leah's, Nessie is Jake's, and so on?" Lex asked. "Yes it does. And here's the other thing. Lux has been imprinted on as well. By Seth. Now, don't you two go and tell her. It's Seth's place to tell her," dad said. I looked over at Lex and saw him shaking. "That ass imprinted on my little sister?! What the hell dad! That's disgusting! He's like twenty years older than him!" Lex yelled. "Quill imprinted on Claire when she was two years old Embry Alexander!" Mom yelled at him. "It just happens! The imprint can choose to be anything! Rather it be a friend, big brother, or in a actual relationship, they can choose! I choose your father-" and she just stopped and looked around for a minute and just walked out of the room quickly. I just looked at Lex and then my dad and then back at Lex. "I think I'm gonna go talk to mom," I said and then left. So much had happened in my life in the last two hours, I didn't know how to handle it. I went upstairs to my room and grabbed my phone and saw that I had three text messages. Two from Lux and one from my best friend/sort of boyfriend Colton. Lux just informed that 1) She made it school safe and 2) Good luck with whatever was going on. Colton just said this: _Lux told me family drama is going on. I wish I could take it on with you. I'll come over tonight when I get off work._ I put my phone down and walked to my parents' room where I heard my mom crying. I knocked on the door and I heard her quietly say to 'Come in.'

"Mom? Are you okay?" I asked her sitting beside her on her bed. "Eventually sweetheart, I will be," she said attempting to smile. "Have I ever told you how we chose you're names for you and your brother and sister?" She asked me. I shook my head no. "When I was pregnant with your brother, I wanted him named after your father and my father. So we had Embry Alexander and we already planned to call him Lex. And of course this was before I found out what I was having. If it was a girl, I wanted Kyra Faith, because I loved the name. Your father didn't like it much so we decided if it was a girl, we'd name her Elizabeth Alexandria, and call her Lux. But then we found out it was going to be a boy, so we had Embry 'Lex' Alexander. But then, I got pregnant with you and your sister. So I got to name you and your father got to name your sister," mom explained. "Mom, why do I get the feeling you are leaving out a big piece of information and part of this story out?" I asked her. "Another time sweetheart. Now, your father took Lex over to Sam's so we have the house to ourselves. How about we make some pies?" She said smiling. I smiled back and we got up and went to start making pies.

**Lex's POVLex's POV**

"There's another boy that's been reported to being close to phasing. And you guys know him. When you go back to school Lex, I want you to keep a very close eye on him," Sam told me before dad and I left to go home. "Fine. Who is it?" I asked. Alpha orders, he should be retired now! "Don't get mad though. And listen to me until I am completely finished. It's Colton, your sister's boyfriend," Sam started and I tensed up. "If he phases, he is going to have to break up with her. You are going to not be mad at him for breaking her heart, because trust me, it will break her heart. So don't try to kill him, And don't act like you don't care that your sister is hurting. You got it?" Sam asked. I wanted to say no because I don't want him to hurt my sister. She is so happy with him. But I can't deny alpha orders. "Yes sir," I said. "Good. Now, if you can control the wolf inside you, you can go back to school anytime." I nodded and dad and I left. "Dad, why is Sam still alpha?" I asked. "Technically, Jake is your alpha. But since him and Nessie are away right now, you have to listen to Sam. Until Jake gets back next month. The two separate packs is a long story. One that if you really wanna know it, you can ask someone else. I hate telling it," dad said laughing. "You've never liked telling stories have you?" I asked laughing. "Nope. Don't like hearing them either," he said still laughing. As we walked home, I continued to tell him about Michael and Shanna. He told me I should break up with Shanna anyways. That'd it be best for the both of us. And I did. I called her and broke up with her. She wasn't upset. Said she was going to break up with me anyways.


End file.
